MacArthur Drystan
| age = 28 | gender = Male | height = 5'8" | weight = 126.3 lbs | family = | occupation = ; ; ; Underworld ; President of Hydra Corp |first = Paid in Full | partner = | bounty = ???,000,000 | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | rank = | fighting = | haki = | unique = | dfname = Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra | dfename = Snake-Snake Fruit Hydra Model | dfmeaning = Hydra | dftype = }} MacArthur Drystan is a man who lives various different lives. While the previously mentioned name is that of the of the MacArthur Family, his more infamous alias is Viper(まむし, Mamushi), a member of the and President of the Underworld organization Hydra Corp. In his childhood he lived with his family in until an incident occurred in which his family was murdered and he and his brother were kidnapped and sold into slavery. After buying their freedom they became underworld mercenaries for a living, using aliases to avoid recognition. During this time their bounties skyrocketed because of their success as a duo as brains and brawn(Drystan being the brains). Sometime during this time frame Drystan obtained the Hebi Hebi no Mi, unbeknownst to his brother, which would characterize the nickname Viper. From that time he secretly plotted to assassinate his brother, claim his sizable bounty, and start an organization using that money as well as his personal savings. Using his devil fruit powers he overpowered his brother and killed him, though it turned out when his body was dropped in the ocean he somehow survived. As proof of his assassination, Viper took his brother's prized sword from him, an action that would come back to bite him. He then went on to start the organization Hydra Corp., and has built it up to one of the largest underworld organizations in the past six years. In addition to this, he also created his second identity using his birth name to gain a position as a World Noble. For the past few years he has used his two important positions to gain a sizable amount of power, and plots to gain even more... Appearance Orochimaru.png|Appearance in the Underworld. OroGaiden.png|Appearance as a Celestial Dragon. Viper is an average sized man, with a lanky build. His use of his hydra has made him more snake-like in appearance, with pale skin, golden eyes with stilted pupils, purple marks around his eyes, which look like makeup, and fang-like teeth. Other prominent facial features include pronounced cheekbones. Like most males of the MacArthur Family he has let his hair grow very long to almost his waist. Viper is very adamant about cleanliness and keeping his silky, jet-black hair in pristine condition. His Devil Fruit also gives him the ability to shed his skin and change slightly in appearance. Due to this he can change his appearance ever so slightly to create two different looks for his alter egos. While normally his features match the description above, when appearing as a noble his skin becomes fairer and his facial features soften. He wears his long hair in a ponytail allowing two locks to fall at the sides. Viper usually wears a plain gray garb over a black shirt and pants. He wears a thick purple rope belt that is tied around his waist in a knot behind his back. He wears black sandals and has bandages tied around his lower legs. Often times when going about Underworld business he wears a Shinigami mask to conceal his face in case any were to recognize him due to many similarities between him as Viper and him as a World Noble. When appearing as a noble he wears similar black clothes under some kimono robes. He also has the same rope belt, but it is tied differently in a knot around the side of his waist. Personality History Abilities & Powers Equipment Synopsis Bounty Quotes Concept & Creation Trivia }}